Conventionally, a fuel pump module is known to pump fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine (hereafter referred to as an engine). The fuel pump module has a suction filter removing a foreign material from the fuel, a pump part raising a pressure of the fuel, a pump case housing the pump part, and a bracket positioned between the pump part and the suction filter. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4273324 (corresponding to US 2004/0144705 A1) describes a fuel pump module having a bracket defined integrally with a suction filter. The bracket holds an end part of a pump part opposing the suction filter and a connecting part at which the pump part and the suction filter are connected with each other.
However, according to the fuel pump module of Japanese Patent No. 4273324, a rotation movement of the pump part produces vibration, and the vibration is transmitted to a pump case housing the pump part and the suction filter via the bracket. When the vibration is transmitted to a fuel tank housing the fuel pump module, the noise may become more large.